


Never be the same

by fantasticann



Category: Good Morning Call (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, My First Fanfic, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, True Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticann/pseuds/fantasticann
Summary: Hay cosas que escapan de nuestro control y los sentimientos son parte de ellas. A veces no importa el tiempo, hay veces que estos perdurar y, en contra de toda lógica o razón, insisten en mantenerse, en perdurar.Daichi sabe que debería de abandonar cualquier esperanza con Nao. Lo tiene claro, tan malditamente claro que no entiende por qué su corazón se aprieta dolorosamente cada vez que la ve con Uehara. Ella lo ama, lo sabe, lo entiende, entonces ¿Por qué se niega a olvidarla?





	Never be the same

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todo mundo! Este es mi primer fanfiction de Good Morning Call porque, literalmente, por más que busqué encontré realmente pocos y no había ninguno de la que fue literalmente mi OTP de la primera temporada, Daichi y Nao, así que decidí escribir el primero de ellos.
> 
> Espero que les guste, pero, si no les agrada este emparejamiento, por favor sólo absténganse de leer. Ya sé que el shipp cannon es Nao y Uehara, pero esta historia es de un AU. Gracias por leer :)

Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que se ha graduado de la preparatoria, tanto que, normalmente, Daichi pensaría que es un hombre distinto, suponiendo que haya sido un hombre en ese tiempo. Y dice _normalmente_ porque todavía hay días donde se despierta a media noche, completamente solo en medio de su departamento de soltero, con sobresalto y con el nombre de Nao atrapado entre sus labios.

Si alguien le preguntara, él diría que la había superado. Lo había dicho tantas veces que probablemente todo mundo le creyera, pero su mejor amigo, Eita, definitivamente no. Él sólo le miraría con sus ojos juzgadores y negaría suavemente con la cabeza, como si viera fácilmente a través de su mentira, como si sólo él viera que un enamoramiento tan profundo de más de diez años no se desvanecería luego de un final triste, como si de verdad fuera capaz de verlo murmurando el nombre de Nao entre sus sueños y buscándole un regalo cada vez que su cumpleaños se acercaba.

Sinceramente, incluso él se encontraba patético.

Había amado a Nao prácticamente toda su vida, pero nunca insistió, nunca fue de hacerlo. Rechazaba con gentileza cada confesión que le llegaba porque estaba seguro de que algún día, _pronto,_ Nao se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella y ambos podrían construir esa bonita relación que él a veces, cuando las clases estaban aburridas o tenía algo de tiempo libre, se ponía a crear en su cabeza. Se imaginaba las citas con cuidado, preocupándose de que cada detalle fuera del gusto de ella mientras que Nao siempre le llevaría un regalo casero que probablemente preparó la noche anterior porque, sin importar los años, siempre sería la misma niña olvidadiza que conoció en el campo.

El saber que vivía con Uehara Hisashi, que lo _amaba,_ prácticamente hizo pedazos todas ilusiones que había maquinado durante años para sí mismo. Las _vió,_ literalmente, volverse pedazos frente a sus ojos.

 _“Cobarde”_ se dijo, _“Esto te pasa por cobarde.”_

Se recordaba a sí mismo intentando no perder el control, a pesar de sentir cómo una mano hacía presión en su cuello dificultándole respirar, y sonreír. En el colegio simplemente actuaba con naturalidad; sonreía, manteniéndose amable y diligente. Nadie notaba cómo, a pesar de tener su típica sonrisa en el rostro, por dentro se encontraba intentando pegar los pedazos de sí mismo con pegamento.

“ _Ah, como cuando Nao destruyó por accidente uno de los jarrones de su abuela en la casa de campo y, asustada, trató de repararlo con pegamento escolar, fallando miserablemente y apareciendo en su puerta, toda echa un llanto y con las manos lastimadas.”_

Negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta del curso de sus pensamientos. Cualquier idea de Nao, cualquier recuerdo del pasado y de las emociones que guardó por tanto tiempo, _tenía_ que volver a los confines de su mente donde, de preferencia, podrían permanecer durante el resto de su vida, o tal vez hasta que el mundo explote. Lo que pasara primero.

—Mierda. —murmuró cuando, cansado de sí mismo y de la migraña que probablemente se le vendría encima, miró el reloj despertador que marcaba, en unos grandes y burlescos números rojos, la hora. —Y mañana tengo que trabajar…

Decidió levantarse cuando notó cuán molestas le resultaban las sábanas de satín, ahora empapadas de sudor y pegadas a su piel. Se fue hacia la sala, trayendo su computadora bajo el brazo y la encendió en la mesa del comedor, decidido a trabajar un poco ahora que al menos no se encontraba un poco adormilado. Podía parecerle una estupidez a gran parte de sus conocidos, en especial a Eita, pero a Daichi le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando tenía esta clase de pesadillas, el sólo ocupar su mente en algo concreto como los números era relajante, ya que podía simplemente pensar en las cifras que tenía delante y no en los sueños, en los recuerdos, que le hacían despertar de sobresalto y con el corazón acelerado. Jamás hablaba con nadie de ellos y nunca mencionaba que, casi como un mantra, la protagonista de todos ellos era Nao, con su lindo rostro y su encantadora torpeza que, sin importar cuantas veces la viera, siempre sería tan adorable para él porque era _tan_ de Nao que no podía no amarla, no cuando amaba todas las partes de ella.

Está bien, lo aceptaba, _tal vez_ todavía estuviera enamorado de ella.

A diferencia de lo que pensaban sus amigos, él en verdad trató de olvidarla, de alejarse de ella, de los recuerdos y de todo lo que provocaba en él. Incluso durante sus tiempos en la universidad intentó tener una novia, Aihara Erika, quien siempre estuvo consciente de sus sentimientos por Nao y de todas formas quiso intentar algo con él. En un comienzo le pareció bien, las cosas marchaban con naturalidad, aún si Eita insistía en que Erika era demasiado parecida a Nao, pero todo se fue cuesta abajo desde el momento en que por un arrebato de estupidez decidió volver a verla, volver a ver a Nao. Se encontraron, hablaron y hasta le dijo que tenía una novia, pensando que finalmente lo había superado hasta que las pesadillas regresaron como si nunca se hubieran ido.

Si antes las tenía de vez en cuando, tal vez una o dos veces al mes, estas volvieron con fuerza, casi todos los días.

A las pocas semanas después de eso Erika le terminó. No parecía enojada o molesta, sólo lo llevó a una de las zonas más apartadas del campus y le dijo que su relación ya no funcionaba, que ninguna lo haría mientras siguiera amando a Nao y que le deseaba lo mejor, que ojalá esa chica, a quien encontraba ridículamente afortunada por tener a un hombre tan perfecto tras de ella, se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y se los correspondiera, ya que él se merecía ser feliz.

—No es personal, Shinozaka-kun. —Le dijo, sosteniendo una de sus manos con afecto. —Pero no puedo estar contigo cuando tu corazón le pertenece a otra persona. Creo que ambos merecemos algo mejor que esto.

—Lo lamento.

—No es tu culpa. —le sonrió Erika. —Nadie elije a quien amar, Daichi.

Esa fue la primera y única vez que ella le llamó por su nombre de pila, casi como si fuera una forma de despedirse, de cerrer ese chico. Él también se despidió y se fue a su dormitorio compartido pensando en cómo, de haber sido Nao, probablemente se hubiese puesta a lloriquear y le hubiese dicho de forma entrecortada  _"Dai-chan"_ con característico timbre de voz del que Daichi jamá se aburriría y su acostumbrada sonrisa, la misma que él había visto cambiar desde su infancia en una de las tantas zonas rurales de Japón.

Quizás en verdad tuviera lo que su madre llamaba “El síndrome Nao.”


End file.
